Burning like the Sun (BTS Sickfic)
by UsernameToFollow
Summary: When Hoseok, starts making mistakes during dance practice the members know something must be wrong with him. OR There's not enough Hoseok fluff on the internet so I thought I'd make some more.
1. Chapter 1

5, 6, 7, 8 and turn, and step and trip over your own feet, that's how you dance right? Everyone makes mistakes, everyone except Hoseok, the dancer never made mistakes. He was always the first to learn the moves and would always be there to help his members perfect the routine. A bad day for him was taking more than 5 minutes to get the moves locked down, he doesn't miss steps; he doesn't fumble and fall over but he was just so dizzy. He stood up straight, ignoring the looks from the others, as he reassured himself that there were only 20 more minutes left of practice.  
'Ok, stop.' their choreographer's voice rang out through the studio, tinged with equal parts concern and annoyance. 'Hoseok-a, is something wrong? it's not like you to be making mistakes like this.'

'So sorry choreographer-nim.' Hoseok said, immediately bowing in apology to his teacher, the stumble he made upon righting himself was not lost on his members who were growing more concerned by the minute. 'I'm just tired, so the heat's getting to me more than usual.' and the room is spinning and every muscle feels like I've been run over by a truck he thought but didn't say aloud.

'Can you continue until the end of practice?' the older man only received a silent nod from the young dancer who seemed to be too focused on catching his breath to speak. 'Okay then, everyone back to your starting positions, we're going from the top.'

The last 20 minutes felt like 200 to Hoseok, each movement felt like he was dragging his limbs through treacle, and was there any fresh air left in the studio at all, each breath of hot, dry air got caught in his throat. A wave of relief washed over him as the group hit the end pose and their choreographer dismissed them, after thanking them all for their hard work.

They all thanked the older man before picking up their stuff to leave, Hoseok had left his bag on top of Jungkook's so he found himself next to the maknae as he fell when reaching down.  
The second his head bowed, gravity seemed to take over and his legs crumbled beneath him, luckily the lightning-fast reflexes of his dongsaeng stopped him from hitting the floor.

'Hobi-hyung?' his eyes asked questions his mouth didn't as he helped the struggling man to his feet. The dancer smiled as he patted Jungkook's cheek to reassure him. 'I'm okay Kookie, just tired and hot like I said before, not the best combination for good balance.' his sing-songy tone did little to reassure the maknae who looked to his eldest hyung who thankfully understood the wordless communication.

Seokjin threw his bag over his shoulder and approached the maknae who looked at him like a scared little puppy and the dancer who looked less than steady on his feet. He placed a hand on Hoseok's neck, both for comfort and to massage any tension in the younger man's muscles. The dancer instantly leant into the touch, a little warm but that was to be expected after a long dance session.

'What did you have for lunch Hobi-ya?' the eldest asked after, what he deemed, a sufficient study of the dancer's condition. What had he had for lunch, the dancer struggled to recall? 'An apple and some yoghurt.' it wasn't a lot but truthfully he hadn't felt that hungry, he didn't try to defend himself though, not after seeing his hyung's look of disappointment.

'Aish! No wonder you're falling all over the place, you need to keep your blood sugar up when you're working this hard.' Seokjin lectured as he put his arm around Hoseok's shoulder letting the younger man fall into his side. 'Sorry, hyung.' Jin was right, it would be useless to argue. Seokjin ruffled the dancer's hair as he led his shaky dongsaeng to the car, 'It's okay Hobi, let's just go home and get some food in you and you'll feel all better.'

Hoseok was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive home, usually he, Jimin and Taehyung would be in charge of keeping spirits high after a long day but tonight that responsibility fell squarely on the shoulders of the '95 line. He made a few jokes here and there before resting on Namjoon's shoulder, the leader thought his youngest hyung felt warm but if Jin of all people hadn't seen a problem then how bad could it be?

Hoseok perked up after eating something, he sat at the kitchen table flanked by Jimin and Yoongi, both fresh from their showers. The three were deep in conversation with the occasional input from Jin who was busy making dinner for the rest of the group, fearing the dancer could pass out at any minute he served him some leftover bibimbap immediately after entering the dorm before heading off for the first shower of the night.

One by one the others entered the kitchen, Namjoon sat beside Jimin, arm around the younger as he checked on Hoseok. Jungkook walked in, hair fluffy from being towel dried, and joined Jin in the kitchen, not to aid in the cooking but just to offer company to his hyung. Last to join the fray was Taehyung who entered unnoticed until he wrapped his arms around Hoseok resting his chin on the dancer's head.

'I ran you a bath hyung, thought it might make you feel better.' Hoseok held the younger's hands and squeezed them as a sign of affection. 'Thank you TaeTae.' giving the singer a hug as he stood up and left the kitchen, the warm water practically calling to his aching muscles.

When he returned near the end of dinner, Hoseok practically looked like a new man, he had a light spring in his step as he approached the dining table placing a kiss on Taehyung's forehead before sitting between him and Jin. 'Feeling better?' Yoongi asked, making a point not to look up from his plate so as not to look like he cared as much as he did. 'I feel great.' Hoseok replied enthusiastically giving a pointed look to Taehyung to let the singer know his bath had been more than therapeutic to which the younger just flashed a boxy smile.

'Hoseok.' Jin began, somewhat sternly, at least by Jin standards. 'I hope I don't need to tell you that food is important. Rehearsals are strenuous, especially the dance, and god knows Joon and I need your help, we can't have you passing out during practice.' he finished earning an understanding look from Hoseok and a jokingly hurt look from Namjoon. 'I know hyung I'm sorry I just honestly wasn't hungry, I'll do better next time I promise.' the rapper placed his head on his hyungs shoulder as a show of sincerity earning a kiss on the temple from the eldest.

'At least the week's over.' Jimin's angelic voice added to the conversation, earning an enthusiastic nod from the leader. 'Yeah, you can have a lie in tomorrow Hobi.' although Namjoon said it in such a way that Hoseok didn't think he had a choice in the matter.

'I'm fine Joonie.' the older rapper responded, his words breaking where he laughed. 'Seokjinnie-hyung's already told me off for skipping lunch, I won't let it happen again. No need to worry about me.' The leader was greeted with a heart-shaped smile and felt any urge to argue fade away.

Jungkook had returned from the kitchen after putting his plate away and placed his hands on Hoseok's shoulders. 'A lie in won't kill you hyung, just sleep, even if you are better, sleep's great.' the maknae earned laughs from all his hyungs but was too busy feeling the warmth radiate through the dancer's shirt. 'Hyung? Are you sure you're feeling okay?'. Hoseok stroked the maknae's hands in reassurance. 'Yes Kookie, stop worrying okay baby.' The younger shuffled his brother's hair before walking away, but not before noticing that his forehead was even hotter than his shoulders.

The members all tidied up their plates before saying goodnight and going to bed, all tired after a long day. Despite feeling better after his dinner and soothing bath, Hoseok failed to keep his eyes open after sitting on his bed, if it weren't for Jimin he may have even slept without the covers.

Jimin and Taehyung walked into their room to find their roommate laying on his bed, the younger of the two men climbed up to the top bunk while the older went to check on the rapper. 'Hyung?' Jimin asked, barely above a whisper in case the older dancer was asleep, after receiving no response Jimin concluded he was and pulled the blanket over the sleeping man before laying down in his own bed.

What time was it, Hoseok didn't even remember falling asleep, yet now it was dark and both his dongsaengs were fast asleep, although how anyone could sleep in a room this cold was beyond him. He had the covers wrapped around him and pulled up to his ears and yet he was still shivering. After what felt like an eternity of trying to fall asleep despite the cold Hoseok resigned himself to getting up and changing into some warmer clothes, which immediately seemed like the wrong idea.

The second he was on his feet Hoseok felt the world around him start to spin and his legs started to shake, even worse was the feeling in his stomach, was it the food he'd eaten or was it motion sickness from the walls rotating so much, he wasn't sure but he was certain he would be sick sometime in the near future.

As quietly as he could, to avoid waking the sleeping singers, Hoseok fumbled his way to the door and walked into the hall, each step made him feel weaker than before. The growing nausea made it harder to breathe deeply, coupled with the dizziness Hoseok was worried he might not even make it to the bathroom before his dinner made a reappearance.

While passing his hyungs' bedroom he rested his hand on the doorknob debating on whether to seek Seokjin's help, no sooner had he cracked the door open had he changed his mind, convinced he could handle the situation. The rapper pulled the door and turned around to head towards the bathroom, before he could even make a step in the right direction his legs gave out and he came crashing to the floor, everything going dark soon after that.

Yoongi opened his eyes ready to kill whoever it was that had woken him up in the middle of the night, he thought he'd heard something but now there was nothing but silence, then he noticed the sliver of light coming in through the ajar door. Why was that open, Jin had come to bed just after him, after loading the dishwasher, and he had most certainly shut the door. The rapper looked over to the other bed and saw that his hyung was most definitely there, so that didn't explain it either, now he was out of theories and decided to just get up and shut the door.

Yoongi tried to keep his eyes closed as much as possible while he stumbled towards the door, he rested a hand on the door, but before closing it something in him decided to quickly check the hall to see if an explanation would be given. The only explanation he was given raised more questions, he was not expecting to see Hoseok lying on the ground outside his room, but there he was, still and pale.

'Hyung.' was all Seokjin heard as he awoke, Yoongi's voice contained the faintest hint of worry, from any of the others Jin probably wouldn't have focused on it, but for something to worry his oldest dongsaeng, even the tiniest bit, it must be bad. 'Yoongi-a? What's wrong, are you okay?' The rapper didn't respond with words but just looked towards the door which was, inexplicably, wide open.

Seokjin stood up out of bed and his heart instantly dropped as he saw what awaited him in the hall, 'What happened?' he snapped to the younger, his tone harsher than intended, he didn't wait for a reply before rushing to the side of the dancer, he looked down at his face and noticed how frighteningly pale he was but also that he was sweating.

'He's burning. Hobi-ya, can you hear me, can you try and wake up for me.' the eldest pled as he gently shook the young man by the shoulder. 'H-hyung?' Hoseok's voice was painfully shaky, but it was there, the man was awake, a good sign. 'What happened Hobi?' the singer asked calmly as he brushed the dancer's hair off his sticky forehead. 'I-uh-dizzy.' for the first time the younger was realising what happened, looking around and realising he was on the ground.

'Shh, it's okay, stay calm.' the eldest said in a calm voice as he stroked a soothing finger across the sick man's cheek, hoping to calm him as he seemed to be fighting gravity to get up. 'Easy Hobi, stay there for a second while I make sure you're okay.' A small whine escaped the dancer as he scrambled to his knees. 'No hyung. Sick. I'm...' in a flash the eldest 2 had hooked their arms underneath the youngers and had him up on his feet and into the bathroom just in time for him to lurch into the toilet expelling everything he'd eaten in the past 24 hours.

Seokjin rubbed soothing circles on his dongsaeng's back, trying not to be too put off by the man's sweat-drenched shirt. 'Yoongi-ya, can you go and get Hobi some fresh clothes please.' There was a swift nod followed by the clicking sound of the bathroom door closing, leaving just the sick rapper hugging the toilet and his eldest hyung to take care of him. The singer ran a cloth under the cold water and went to rid the younger man's pale face of its thick coating of sweat, he was a little taken aback when the rapper recoiled at the touch.

'Too cold.' Hoseok said his voice fragile as he looked at Jin with pained and clouded eyes, the elder man's heart broke to see the usually upbeat man look so defeated. 'I know Hobi, you've got a fever that's why you feel so cold, but just let me clean you up and get you to bed.' Seokjin felt relieved when Hoseok voluntarily leant back into the cold cloth, even if doing so did elicit an exhausted whine from the ailing dancer.

Yoongi reached the Sunshine line's door opening it as quietly as possible, not so much as to be polite to the sleeping members inside, but more so as not to draw too much attention to Hoseok's condition. He was stood looking at the dancer's clothes deciding what to take, as Jin's instructions had been less than specific, when he heard movement behind him. 'Hyung? What are you doing?' Taehyung looked at him from his bed, still half asleep.

'Nothing, go back to bed.' the older man whispered back so as not to wake up JImin, but it was too late. 'Is Hoseok-hyung alright?' the dancer joined in the conversation, Yoongi decided to tell them half the truth, so as to appease their curiosity but not to worry them. 'He's thrown up, he'll be fine, I'm just getting him some fresh clothes. Now go back to sleep you two.' he gave them a look that let them know it was not up for discussion.

Seokjin had finally cleansed Hoseok's face of sweat and vomit when he heard a faint knock on the door, which began opening before he could say anything. 'Here you go hyung.' Yoongi said as he handed the fresh clothes over, keeping his eyes on the younger man the whole time. 'Thank you Yoongi-ya, you can go back to bed now, I've got this.' the younger man gave his eldest dongsaeng a reassuring pat on the shoulder before returning to the comfort of his bed, although sleep didn't come as easily as it had the last time.

'Do you think you're going to be sick again?' The younger man hadn't looked like he would be sick again, he was too busy shivering, but Seokjin thought it safest to ask. 'No, I don't think so.' the dancer weakly replied as he pushed himself away from the toilet and into the warmth of his hyung. Seokjin flipped the seat down and carefully brought up Hoseok to sit on the toilet facing him, the poor man looked so defeated, Jin couldn't tell if it was from being sick or if he felt bad for bothering his hyungs.

'Let's get you into something warmer and get you to bed okay.' Jin said with a large grin painted on his face in an attempt to cheer up the sick rapper, it worked a little as he was met by a weak grin from the younger man. 'Sorry, hyung.' Hoseok uttered as the other man helped him out of his soiled clothes and into the fresh ones Yoongi had fetched. 'Aish. What have you got to be sorry about?' Hoseok looked at the eldest with a sad expression but before he could answer he was cut off, 'If you even think about apologising for being sick you're going to be in trouble. If this had all been because you'd skipped lunch then yes I'd be disappointed but I think there's a little more going on here than a missing meal.'

A small chuckle escaped the dancer as he stood, fetching a fever reducer and some painkillers from the bathroom cabinet, taking them while Jin placed the sweat-drenched clothes into the wash basket. Seokjin gave his dongsaeng a proud smile as he placed an arm around the youngers shoulder, 'You read my mind Hobi-ya.' The dancer leant into the embrace, enjoying both the warmth and the contact. 'I don't want you to have to do everything for me Jinnie-hyung.'

'Let's get you to bed and see how you are in the morning. Do you want to sleep in my room or would you rather be in your own bed?' the question served as a litmus test for how bad the younger truly felt, if he was too sick he would probably opt for Jin's room so as not to worry the maknaes he roomed with. 'I can sleep in my bed hyung, I'll be fine.' his voice was stronger than it had been but was still shaky.

The eldest quietly led the dancer to his room and laid him in bed, both taking care not to wake up the sleeping singers. Seokjin ran his hand through Hoseok's hair, saddened at the heat he felt radiating off his forehead, hoping the fever reducer would start to work soon. 'Get some sleep Hobi-ya, hopefully you'll feel better in the morning. Oh, and Hoseok, no more collapsing in the hallway again, I don't think my heart can take it.' the singer jokingly clutched at his chest, happy to receive a chuckle from his dongsaeng.

'Thank you hyung.' Hoseok's voice was weak as he started to be claimed by sleep, the eldest didn't respond with words but instead placed a gentle kiss on the youngers forehead and carded his fingers through the dancers sweat soaked hair until he fell asleep. He quietly checked on the two young men in the bunk beds before quietly exiting the room and returning to his own bed, he checked the time on his phone, 3:12, and set an alarm for 6am to go and check on Hoseok. Although Taehyung woke him up before his alarm even had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok woke up unable to sleep due to the stifling heat, he used what little strength he had to kick free of the blankets and laid there catching his breath, before deciding whether he should try falling asleep again. What time was it? He looked to the clock on his nightstand but it was too blurry for him to decipher the numbers. He concluded it couldn't be too late as Jimin and Taehyung were still sleeping, Hoseok wished he were as well but he felt too terrible to fall asleep.

The dancer concluded his medicine had worn off and he needed another fever reducer and more painkillers, maybe then his muscles wouldn't feel so tender and it would be easier to breathe. He quietly went to the bathroom and washed down the medication with the most refreshing glass of water he'd ever consumed. He stumbled a few times in the hall on his way back to the bedroom but chalked it up to nothing more than still being half asleep, longing to return to bed for some much-needed rest.

There was a problem with Hoseok's returning to bed plan, which bed was his? He saw two beds where he hoped to see one, six if you include the two sets of bunk beds where the '95 line slept, unaware of the situation. Hoseok knew he needed help, he opened his mouth to call out to one of his dongsaengs who could help him get to whichever of the two beds was his. He opened his mouth but the words died in his throat, nothing but a faint hiss escaping his lips before all six beds disappeared behind black spots. Hoseok tried breathing, hoping his vision would return but instead everything faded and he could feel a cool breeze rush past him as he fell to the ground, the last thing he noticed before losing consciousness was a sharp pain in his shoulder.

The loud noise made by Hoseok's body making contact with the bedroom floor was more than enough to wake Jimin, senses heightened slightly due to worry after Yoongi had come in during the night. The young dancer wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked over to his hyung's bed, it was empty, the blankets a messy heap at the foot. Jimin's eyes then went to the floor and widened with panic, 'Hoseok-hyung?' he called out as he joined the older man on the floor, his words loud enough to wake the young singer on the top bunk.

'Jimin, wha...' Taehyung didn't need to finish the question, he could see what the problem and was out of his bed and next to both the dancers in no time at all, Jimin shaking the other man in an attempt to wake him up. 'He's burning Tae, and just listen to him.' Taehyung's heart sank as he realised what Jimin meant, Hoseok's breaths were shallow and each one sounded like it hurt for him to take. The young singer took it upon himself to get help and run to his eldest hyung's room.

'SEOKJINNIE-HYUNG!' Tae was screaming as he ran into the eldest two members' bedroom, almost hurting himself as he bumped into the door, not that he was worried about himself at the time. Jin shot up in bed, confused from the brusque awakening, terrified for Taehyung's wellbeing, then he realised, nothing was wrong with Tae, it was Hoseok. 'Tae, what happened? Just breathe for me.' Jin cupped the younger's face with his hands and took deep breaths as a demonstration for Taehyung who, thankfully, followed suit. 'Good baby, keep breathing. Now, show me what happened.' Seokjin placed his arm around Taehyung's shoulder and dreaded what he would find when he reached the younger's bedroom.

The two walked down the hall, followed closely by Yoongi, into the bedroom where they found Jimin holding an unconscious Hoseok, still trying to rouse him. Jin said nothing as he sprung into action, releasing his grip on Taehyung and taking the sick dancer from Jimin's arms, 'Yoongi-ya can you get me some cold water and a cloth please.' Jin requested as he moved Hoseok into a seated position, the dancers back against the singer's chest.

Jin and Jimin were still trying to rouse Hoseok when Namjoon and Jungkook came to see what was happening, the maknae instantly went to his youngest hyung who looked fairly shaken by the whole experience, while the leader sat down by his fellow '94 liner, holding the hand unclaimed by Jimin. 'What happened hyung?' Namjoon directed the question to Jin but didn't look up from Hoseok. 'I'm not sure Joon, Jimin found him like this. Ah, Yoongi-ssi, just put the bowl there please.' the eldest addressed the rapper as he entered, gesturing to a spot on the ground where to leave the bowl of water.

Keeping one hand firmly around his dongsaeng's waist, Jin soaked the cloth in the bowl of cold water, Yoongi had even gone to the effort of adding a few ice cubes, and placed it on Hoseok's burning forehead. Luckily, this was what helped finally wake up the rapper, even if he did only awake to fight off the cloth, and Jin, and anyone else touching him at the time, not that he was mad at them he was just delirious and confused from the fever.

'Hoseok.' Yoongi's deep voice cut through the commotion as he crouched in front of the panicked man. 'It's ok, you're in your bedroom, it's just us. Don't worry, we're here to help you.' taking hold of the hand that Hoseok had forcefully removed from Jimin's grasp. The man's words seemed to help as Hoseok's breaths seemed to slow down although they were still shaky and weak. 'Hyung? What happened?' The short question left him out of breath, weakly leaning into Jin behind him.

'I think you passed out again Hobi.' Yoongi explained, shooting the younger members a look telling them not to question the previous incident. Hoseok vaguely remembered re-entering his bedroom but couldn't remember the specifics of what happened next. He went to ask another question but found himself too out of breath so let his head fall back into Seokjin's collar bone, the older man reassuringly stroking his arms before looking to the leader.

'Joonie, help me get him up and onto the bed please.' the leader nodded and hooked under the man's left arm while his hyung did the same on the dancer's other side, both men surprised when the dancer recoiled from the elder man with a loud wince. 'Hobi-ya, what's wrong?' Jin asked grabbing the man's waist to avoid him knocking over Namjoon.

'Shoulder.' was all Hoseok said, trying to limit the words he spoke to save his breath, even with Seokjin and Namjoon helping him stand he felt close to collapsing again. Seokjin looked at the dancer in shock, his heart almost breaking at causing his dongsaeng any more discomfort, 'Oh Hobi, I'm so sorry.' The eldest maintained his grip on the dancer's waist and with the leader's help laid the sick man on the bed.

'Why don't you guys go and get some breakfast or something?' Yoongi said to the maknae line, not wanting to directly tell them to leave. Jungkook went to argue but Jimin quietly escorted the younger two out of the room, pulling the door shut behind them. Namjoon was attempting to cover Hoseok with the blanket, but the older man seemed to be resisting. Seokjin gave the leader a sympathetic look that suggested he stop for now while he placed a cold towel on Hoseok's burning forehead. 'Joonie, can you fetch the first aid kit for me? 'Jin asked with a smile, he knew the leader liked to feel useful at times like these but was less confident in taking care of the others as Jin was, or even Yoongi. Namjoon happily obliged, leaving Hoseok in the capable hands of his hyungs.

Yoongi perched on the edge of the bed and held his dongsaengs hand as he let Jin take control of the situation the elder man carefully stroking a finger across Hoseok's cheekbone. 'Hobi, baby, can you try a deep breath for me.' The young man tried to oblige but the deepest breath he could take was still shallow and rattling and sent him falling into Yoongi coughing and gasping for air. 'Okay, no deep breaths.' the elder rapper quipped as he helped Hoseok return to the seated position.

'Sorry.' Hoseok said looking to Jin sad for disappointing his hyung, relieved when the eldest smiled and took his hand. 'Don't apologise Hobi-ya, that's a rule, if I hear you apologise again you'll be in trouble.' the eldest's joking tone elicited a laugh from the leader as he entered. 'What are you gonna do, nag him to death?' the tall man joked as he passed over the first aid kit the elder had asked for.

'I'll think of something.' Jin mumbled as he looked through the bag for what he needed. 'Ah, there it is.' he exclaimed removing the digital thermometer and placing on a disposable sleeve. 'I'm just going to take your temperature Hobi, is that okay.' the young man didn't reply verbally but tilted his head to enable Jin to do what he needed. The eldest gently cupped a hand on the far side of the dancer's head and gently placed the thermometer into his ear, the other two men crowding around when the device gave its trademark beep.

'Aish you two, give him some space.' Jin said, his face dropping as he read the number on the display. 'What is it?' The youngest man asked, failing to hide the fear in his voice. '39.8.' the eldest informed while speedily refreshing the cold compress on Hoseok's forehead. 'Hospital?' Yoongi quietly asked, not missing Hoseok's fearful reaction at the prospect. The man's fear was not lost on Jin, who placed a hand atop his head running his fingers through the youngers hair to soothe him. 'No not yet. Although Joonie, you should probably update Sejin-nim.'

The leader nodded, fetching his phone from his pocket to call their manager as he walked into the lounge where he found a rather deflated maknae line. Someone, probably Jimin, had brewed a pot of coffee and all three young men sat there in silence, holding the warm mugs as a source of comfort. 'Hyung?' the eldest maknae looked at the leader, eagerly awaiting an update.

'He's got a pretty high fever but Jin doesn't think we need to take him to the hospital right now. I'm just going to phone Sejin-hyung-nim and let him know the situation. Have you guys had anything to eat?' the leader received an answer in the form of the maknaes avoiding his gaze. 'Okay, well Jin's pretty tied up, Tae can you order something in.' Taehyung gladly welcomed the distraction and started looking on his phone for somewhere to order breakfast, Jungkook peering over his shoulder. Namjoon left to call their manager while Jimin set about getting two mugs of coffee for the two eldest hyungs and a cup of tea for Hoseok, he wasn't sure if the dancer would be up to drinking it but he placed it on the tray with the other drinks regardless.

'Yoongi can you take his shirt off please, but be careful of his shoulder.' the elder asked as he retrieved a fresh blanket for Hoseok, thinner than his current cover in the hopes the dancer wouldn't reject this one. Yoongi placed an arm between Hoseok and the pillows leaning the younger forward, he helped the man remove the shirt from his left arm and tenderly slipped it over his right shoulder, hoping not to aggravate the joint any more, the older man sighing at how hot his friend's trunk felt. Jin helped the eldest rapper lean Hoseok back against the pillows and pulled over the thin blanket which Hoseok was much more accepting of than the thick duvet.

'Hyungs?' A sweet voice entered the room as all three men looked towards the door and saw Jimin entering with a tray laden with drinks. 'I brought you some coffee, except you Hobi, I brought you some honey tea.' the young singer was placing the third mug on the nightstand when a shaky hand took hold of his wrist. 'Thank you Jimminie.' the older man said so weakly he might as well have been mouthing the words but he flashed a hearty smile nonetheless. 'You're welcome Hobi-hyung.' the young man said lightly and sweetly as he kissed the hand that had grabbed him.

'Have you kids eaten?' Yoongi asked, seeing if his instructions had been followed literally or if they had just taken his hint to leave. 'Not yet, TaeTae's sorting breakfast out now. Don't worry he's ordering food.' the last bit was added for Jin's benefit, fearing for his kitchen at the prospect of Taehyung cooking unsupervised. The young man felt his hyung's clammy and warm hand and turned to his eldest hyungs for reassurance, 'Is he going to be alright?' Yoongi placed his hands on Jimin's shoulders and gently pulled him away from the bedside. 'He'll be fine Jimin-a, he's got Jin looking after him, but for now, you need to go take charge of the kids otherwise Tae might order ice cream for breakfast.' The young man gave a faint chuckle before patting his sick hyung on the leg and leaving the room.

Jin stood up to leave but stopped when he saw the hurt look in Hoseok's eyes. "I'll be right back Hobi, I'm just going to get something from the bathroom.' The young man gave a faint nod and Seokjin flashed him a smile as he left the room, almost colliding with Namjoon in the hall. 'Oh sorry hyung. How's Hobi doing?' Namjoon didn't stop Jin for an answer instead choosing to follow the elder around as he did what he needed. 'Same as he was when you left the room 5 minutes ago Joon. What did Sejin-nim say?' Seokjin had collected what he needed from the bathroom cabinet and the two were heading back to Hoseok's bedroom. 'He said to keep him updated if anything changes, and to take Hoseok to the hospital if you think he needs it.' Namjoon finished relaying the message as they walked in to see Hoseok resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

'Okay baby, you're going to have to take some medicine, is that alright?' Seokjin asked tenderly as he handed Hoseok the mug of honey tea Jimin had prepared. "Took some.' the sick man weakly informed as he sipped the warm beverage. 'What did you take?' in answer to Seokjin's question Hoseok just weakly pointed to appropriate blister packs. 'Okay well, another one of these shouldn't hurt.' Seokjin justified while handing Hoseok another fever reducer which the younger man gently washed down with more honey tea. 'I know you don't really have a cough but this might make your chest feel better.' Jin explained as he measured a dose of cough syrup that Hoseok reluctantly drank.

After Hoseok had taken the medicines he'd been given and finished the warm tea he reclined against the pillows behind him, head lolling to the side against Yoongi's shoulder once again. 'How are you actually feeling Hoseok-a? Tell us what you need.' The rapper asked, Seokjin and Namjoon providing sympathetic looks that seconded Yoongi's question. 'I'm just tired hyung, and a little achy from where I fell.' Hoseok took his time with the words to save his breath.

The door creaked open as the two youngest members stood in the door with bags of food. 'Hyungs, breakfast's here. Taehyung-ssi got you some gakjuk Hobi.' the maknae informed handing out containers. 'You don't have to eat it if you don't feel up to it hyung.' Taehyung added as he claimed the free spot by Hoseok's side. 'Thank you Tae.' the dancer whispered while opening the container and taking a small mouthful.

Jimin walked on arms full of water bottles that he distributed to the members before picking up his breakfast and sitting on the end of Hoseok's bed in between the eldest and the leader. Jungkook perched next to Yoongi and subtly gave Hoseok's hand a comforting squeeze before joining his brothers in eating his breakfast.

Hoseok had only eaten a fraction of his meal before passing the container to Yoongi claiming he was full. 'Sorry Tae, I appreciate I really do, I'm just not hungry.' The older man fought out the words to ensure hit their mark despite how it worsened the tightness in his chest. 'Don't apologise hyung, I said you didn't have to eat it.' in response Hoseok just leaned lovingly against his dongsaeng.

The members were all sat around the bed eating their breakfasts, that the maknaes had done a great job of choosing they might add, when Seokjin sent into a fit of laughter with one of his patented dad jokes. 'Hey guys, keep it quiet okay.' the leader added in a low hushed tone, the members all looked at him inquisitorially when he gestured his head towards Hoseok who he had notice fall asleep a few minutes ago. 'Aww hyung.' Taehyung muttered as he removed his hyung's head from his shoulder now noticing how sweat soaked his shirt was.

The younger members collected the various tubs and cutlery and tidied them away to the kitchen, before settling in the lounge once again. Namjoon stood back allowing his hyungs to lay Hoseok down taking care of his shoulder so as not to cause him any pain or wake him up. After laying him down Yoongi went to fetch a fresh glass of water which he placed on the nightstand with some tablets after which the two rappers left leaving Jin alone with the sick dancer.

Seokjin pulled up the thin blanket up around his ailing dongsaeng and placed a renewed cold compress on his forehead. The eldest stayed there for a few minutes stroking soothing fingers against the back of the younger man's hand until his breathing, pained as it was, signalled he was deep in sleep. Jin quietly shut the bedroom door behind him as he joined the others in the living room telling him the rota for checking on the sick dancer. Namjoon offered to go first, but when he went into the room, he wished he hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere in the lounge was subdued, the members had put on a movie but none of them were all too invested, due to fatigue and worry. Yoongi had sat in the armchair alone, eyes constantly fluttering from the TV to the hall in case Hoseok should suddenly appear. Jimin and Taehyung had sat with Namjoon on the larger couch the younger two communicating in hushed voices while the elder absentmindedly scrolled through his phone. On the smaller couch, the maknae had fallen asleep with his head in the lap of the eldest, who ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair focusing on each of the younger's breath in a semi-meditative state.

Namjoon pulled away from the two men leaning into him as he checked the time on his phone, the group had decided to check on Hoseok every twenty minutes and the leader had volunteered to be the first. He walked up to the door and opened it as quietly as he was able, not wanting to wake his sleeping hyung if he didn't have to. He expected to see Hoseok asleep, the most disturbance he anticipated was the sheet to once again have been kicked off to the floor. That wasn't what he saw.

When Namjoon looked to the bed he saw the elder man curled up against the headboard leaning across the nightstand, glass shards scattered on the floor beneath him. The image was disturbing enough but the worst of all was how Hoseok's body convulsed as he tried to fight for air. The leader ran to the bed, taking care to avoid the broken glass, lifting his brother into a seated position about to ask him a question when he realised the man was still asleep. Cupping Hoseok's cheeks as gently as he could, despite how shaken he was himself, Namjoon tried to wake the sick man calmly so as not to scare him.

The younger man knew he had succeeded when the dancer's eyes fluttered open looking at him glistening with tears. The leader wasn't prepared for the force with which Hoseok's head fell into his chest and had to try hard to keep both men upright. The elder man shook as he tried to catch his breath, a task made harder by the faint sobs that escaped him, Namjoon ran a comforting hand up and down his back. 'I'll get Jin-hyung, he'll have a better idea of what to do.' He went to stand but was stopped by Hoseok's arms grabbing his waist, surprisingly forcefully for someone as weak as he.

'I'll get him.' a deep voice said from the doorway, Yoongi, Namjoon didn't question why he'd come but he was thankful he had and just offered his hyung a small nod in reply. Yoongi stood watching the scene for a few more seconds before returning to lounge, he stood there as calm as if it were a normal day. 'Hyung.' was all he had to say, Seokjin was the only hyung he had, the eldest met his gaze and instantly understood what Yoongi was trying to convey with a simple tilt of the head. The maknae stirred slightly as his head was lifted and placed on a cushion, luckily he didn't wake completely, the '95 line looked on as the eldest two left the room but knew better than to follow.

'What happened?' Seokjin asked in a hushed voice as they walked through the hall. 'I don't know, but I don't think it was good.' He was right on that one, they entered the room to see Namjoon still trying to soothe the sick man who hadn't completely calmed from his initial panic when he woke up. The leader whispered something to his hyung as the others approached, he was relieved they were here. It's not that he didn't like taking care of his members, he did, but he knew that Hoseok needed the hyungs right now, as he would, so it didn't bother him when the sick man instantly fell into Seokjin's arms when presented the opportunity.

It was a full minute before the eldest said anything to the rappers who stood there awaiting instructions on how to proceed. The main priority here was getting Hoseok calm, Seokjin had the man's head tucked under his chin while he idly stroked the dancers back with one hand. The other hand held Hoseok's own, rhythmically contracting and releasing as a guide for how the young man should be breathing in and out to calm his nerves. When Seokjin did finally speak, he kept his voice quiet and lilting, hoping the sick man would just focus on the calming tone as opposed to any of the words in particular. 'Will one of you pass me the thermometer please.' removing the hand from Hoseok's back to receive what he had asked for, while he kept the other one where it was to conduct the dancer's breaths.

Seokjin took Hoseok's temperature, clearing the display before anyone else had the chance to read the result. Using his free hand he brought up the younger man's head until their eyes met and still kept his voice light and soothing. 'Hobi, baby, we're going to take you to the hospital okay. I'm sorry, but I think it's for the best.' he reassured as he wiped the last remnants of tears from Hoseok's cheek. 'How high?' Yoongi asked, voice laced with concern. 'High enough for the hospital.' Seokjin's answer was vague, but that in and of itself was all the others needed to know.

'Joonie can you let Sejin-nim know what's going on and Yoongi-ya can you tell the kids. Make sure they don't freak out.' Despite the soft tone the eldest spoke in, the men knew he was serious and left to fulfil his commands. Seokjin tried to pry Hoseok off him as gently as he could, it wasn't until the younger fought to stay in his arms that he realised how violently he was shivering. Being slightly more forceful, the eldest leaned the dancer into the headboard, stroking his face as he stood up. 'I'm just going to get you something warm to wear, I'm right here don't worry.' The eldest didn't go to Hoseok's wardrobe, choosing instead to look through one of Taehyung's drawers when he brought out what he was looking for, a large woollen jumper that the young singer had bought for the cold Seoul winters. Seokjin carefully helped his dongsaeng into the comforting warmth of the sweater taking care not to hurt his shoulder or cause him to be out of breath.

Namjoon and Yoongi had both left their fellow rapper's bedroom, the younger heading to the end of the corridor in order to phone their manager without fear of being overheard, the elder returning to the lounge. The second eldest saw the same scene he had left behind, the '95 line embracing each other on one couch while the maknae slept on the other, Jimin went to ask something but was cut off before he could speak. 'Wake him up please, I don't want to have to explain this twice.' Yoongi said calmly, met with synchronised nods as the younger of the two men stood up walking over to his dongsaeng, gently shaking him by the shoulder. 'Kookie, wake up please. Yoongi-hyung needs to talk to us.' he added the last bit as he saw the maknae try to resist the awakening, thankfully the final words helped as Jungkook groggily sat up looking to his hyung for what he had to say.

Yoongi perched on the arm of the sofa where the two older men had been sat before beginning his explanation. 'Okay, don't panic, we're taking Hobi to the hospital. Before you ask, I don't know what's wrong hence taking him to the hospital.' The young men all looked at one another before Jungkook broke the silence, 'What happened?' not sure if Yoongi would answer him but asking regardless. 'Namjoon found him in a bit of a state, I think his chest was playing up, anyway I think his fever spiked or something so Jin-hyung said we're going.'

Namjoon returned to the dancer's room after briefly updating their manager on the situation, he walked in to see Hoseok curled up in an oversized sweater trying to keep warm while Seokjin went around the room packing things into a bag, the leader sitting next to his youngest hyung while his eldest was busy. 'Hey Hobi.' the younger man said in a forced cheery tone as he placed an arm around the man's shoulders, hoping to help him warm up. 'Hey Joonie, sorry for scaring you.' the sick man was just met with laughter from his brother, as the younger pulled him in closer for a hug, the subtext being he had nothing to apologise for. Jin was soon crouching in front of the men so as to be able to look up into the dancer's eyes, 'Okay Hobi, be honest, do you think you can walk to the car or should I get Kookie to help?'

Hoseok thought about lying, about stumbling to the car, but even lifting his head to speak made him slightly dizzy and he didn't fancy another busted shoulder so he just offered his hyung a weak nod in response. 'Can you stay with him for a minute Joon while I go and make sure the kids are ready?' the eldest asked as he stood up. 'Wait they're coming with us?' the younger asked, taken aback by the information, ready to use his position as leader to ensure that they didn't all show up to the hospital which would be rather conspicuous. 'We're all going Joon, I'm not going to argue about this.' Seokjin said in the tone that let Namjoon know that even if he was the leader Jin was the eldest. In matters concerning the group professionally Seokjin would happily defer to the leader's authority but in situations that affected them as a family, the elder was in charge. The discussion was over.

Seokjin entered the lounge where he found Yoongi and the maknae line sat in awkward silence, four heads snapping to him the moment he entered. 'I need you guys ready to go in the next 10 minutes, if that's okay.' the younger members equally surprised as the leader at the knowledge they were also going. 'Sure thing hyung.' Jimin replied as they all stood to go to their own rooms. Seokjin thanked them and headed to his own room to get dressed but not before turning to the youngest, 'Kookie, can you meet me in Hoseok's room when you're ready please?' Jin didn't specify why but the maknae had a fair idea, 'Of course. I won't be long.'

After getting changed in record time Seokjin went back to Hoseok's room, where he found Namjoon had gone and an already dressed Taehyung had taken his place while Jimin finished zipping up his hoodie and getting a mask for each of the three who shared the room. 'Do you think you can wear it hyung, I don't want it to make it even harder for you to breathe.' Hoseok thought about it and decided he'd at least try, he hadn't worn it for more than 10 seconds before he was weakly ripping the thing off his face. 'I think I'll skip the mask.' the dancer weakly chuckled as he leaned further into Taehyung who was a welcome source of warmth.

'It's okay hyung, we'll keep you hidden.' Taehyung informed him, not one of the men in the room wanting to mention the fact that with the state Hoseok was in he was barely recognisable as it was, they didn't much fear him being spotted. Jimin joined the other two men on Hoseok's bed while Seokjin checked and double checked the bag he had packed for fear he might have forgotten something, then he noticed the youngest enter the room, the other two thirds of the rap line not far behind him, Seokjin throwing the car keys in their general direction hoping one of them would catch them, surprisingly Namjoon did. 'Joonie, can you unlock the car for me. Oh and maybe get the heating on as well.' The leader smiled and nodded as he left to do just that, the other rapper approaching Hoseok and placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

'You ready Hobi-ya?' the older man knew full well that Hoseok was as ready as he could be, but he wanted to give the dancer the feeling of some semblance of control in the middle of all this chaos, his dongsaeng nodded and fought out a shaky affirmation. Seokjin approached the bed and with a faint wave of his hand dismissed the men sat around Hoseok, the sick man letting out a pained whine as his dongsaengs pulled away from him, taking with them every last bit of warmth. 'Kookie, do you think you can carry him to the car?' Seokjin asked with pleading eyes, the younger man nodding and walking towards the bed. 'Come here hyung.' the youngest said as he placed one arm around his brother's waist and the other supporting his legs and carried him to the car swiftly yet gently.

Jungkook gently laid Hoseok down in the middle row leaning against Yoongi and climbed up next to him, resting the older man's legs across his own lap. Seokjin, of course, had decided to drive, Namjoon in the front with him while the last two members sat in the back while their hands reached over to the seat in front of them offering their hyung comforting ministrations. 'Sejin-nim phoned ahead so we just need to check in.' Namjoon informed the driver who just offered a faint nod, focusing on the route in his mind. The leader had turned the heating to its maximum setting, the other six men found the heat almost unbearable but Hoseok was still shivering into Yoongi's side as the motion of the car lulled him to sleep before they reached the hospital.

'Masks.' Namjoon quietly reminded the members as they pulled into the hospital car park, the men all obliged as they exited the car. Jimin quickly fetched a wheelchair that Jungkook lowered the sleeping man into, trying his hardest not to wake him, however, be it from the wheelchair or the lack of warmth from no longer being burrowed into Yoongi's arms the man did indeed wake. 'Are we there?' he quietly asked, and was met with six different variations of yes. Seokjin took the lead while Jungkook pushed the wheelchair and the other five men followed behind, the receptionist looking up to greet them as they arrived. 'Jung Hoseok.' the eldest said quietly across the counter so as not to draw any unnecessary attention. The woman had been briefed on the phone and quietly lead the men down the hospital corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

The receptionist led the group down the hall to a room out of the way from prying eyes and gestured to the empty hospital bed. 'Can you lay on the bed sweetie.' she said to Hoseok who was thankful to be spoken to and not about, and looked up to Jin for assistance, the eldest and the youngest helping him up and onto the cold sterile sheet. 'The doctor should be here in a few moments.' she added while handing an admission form to Seokjin who began filling it with the dancer's information and returning it before the woman left.

The few minutes that they waited felt closer to an hour, the rappers and Taehyung found places to sit, Seokjin and Jimin flanked Hoseok's bed, the elder stroking his hair while the younger rubbed soothing circles on the man's hand, while Jungkook kept pacing from the bed to the door to see if the Doctor was there yet. 'Calm down Kookie, you're going to wear a path in the floor at this rate.' Taehyung said opening his arms to accept the younger man who perched on his lap. Hoseok went to apologise to his brothers for worrying them but before he could say anything the doctor finally entered, face buried in Hoseok's chart.

'Jung Hoseok?' he asked looking at the man in the bed, met with a chorus of affirmations. Looking to the group he asked if they could provide Hoseok with some privacy while he was being assessed, adding that if they wanted one member could stay, no discussion was had before the youngest members filed out of the room leaving Jin to hold Hoseok's hand in place of the one Jimin had released. 'Can you sit up for me please?' he asked in a kind voice, waiting till Seokjin had helped Hoseok to an upright position before listening to the man's chest.

The next ten minutes were painful, from the blood draws to the assessment on his shoulder. The doctor asked what felt like a thousand questions to which Hoseok fought out the answers, refusing to make Jin speak for him. By the time the others were allowed to return, Hoseok was more tired and achy than he'd been all day, his eyelids threatening to fall shut at any moment.

The ten minutes hadn't felt much better for the men outside the room either, after leaving they thought it best not to return to the waiting room lest they draw any unwanted attention and so the five of them loitered around a vending machine at the far end of the corridor. They all stood and drank in silence, heads snapping in the direction of Hoseok's door whenever they heard the faintest sound of movement. An eternity later when they finally saw the doctor emerge they returned to the room, with a drink for the other two men. When they entered they saw an exhausted Hoseok propped up on a large pillow, Jin once again running soothing fingers through the man's hair.

'Hey Hobi.' Yoongi said in a deep voice as he placed Hoseok's bottle of water on the bed where he would be able to reach it with minimal effort. 'Thank you hyung.' happily welcoming the comforting presence of his members as they stood around the bed. 'Well?' Namjoon looked to the eldest for an update. 'Um, well, his shoulder's fine. Well, nothing's broken at least.' he amended his statement as Hoseok gave a light scoff at the word 'fine'. 'We're still waiting on the results from the tests, hopefully, they won't be long.' The leader wasn't exactly thrilled with the vague answer but he knew that the fault didn't lie with Seokjin and so said nothing.

'You guys should go have lunch or something. You don't have to wait here.' Hoseok weakly said looking up to the members who were all shocked by the statement. For one they were shocked he would even suggest they leave him right now and secondly they were shocked that it was only lunchtime, the last few hours had been so exhausting for all of them that they felt like days. 'Do you really think any of us are in the mood to eat right now hyung.' Jimin responded, Hoseok nodded, he understood, he wouldn't be hungry if any of the others were lying in this bed. 'Besides we want to be here when the results are in.' Seokjin added, still idly stroking the dancer's hair, feeling his head fall back harder and harder each time he reclined.

'Why don't you get some sleep Hobi-ya. We'll wake you up when the doctor's here I promise.' the eldest spoke softly, gently brushing a soothing thumb across Hoseok's forehead until long after the younger man fell asleep. The others once again found places to sit, or stand to look out of the window, silence fell strongly over the group, none of them wanting to wake the dancer who clearly needed whatever sleep he could get. When the doctor did return it pained Seokjin to have to wake him up, gently patting the younger man on his flushed cheek until he finally awoke, turning to his hyung with a look of understanding.

After Hoseok had blinked the sleep from his eyes the doctor approached, perching himself on the edge of the bed, about to begin his sentence before looking around the room at all of the eager faces looking back at him. 'They can stay.' Hoseok informed the doctor, not wanting his brothers to be ejected once again, as much for their sake as for his. 'Okay, your results are back, you've got a pretty nasty chest infection, which is why your fever spiked so high.' The seven men all nodded, taking in the information. 'We'll give you some antibiotics for that. Although, it really shouldn't have been this bad, not unless you've been quite run down recently.' They all shuffled in uncomfortable silence thinking back to all the late nights Hoseok had spent in the studio, rehearsing and perfecting new routines, sometimes not getting back until 2 or 3 in the morning.

'But he hasn't been coughing all that much, his chest's just been really tight?' Namjoon's tone transformed the statement into a question, the doctor nodded before returning his gaze to Hoseok. 'That's another thing, sometimes things like this can cause something called costochondritis, don't worry it sounds worse than it is.' he placed a reassuring hand on Hoseok's knee as he continued. 'Basically, it means that the cartilage around your sternum is a little inflamed, that's why it's been a little harder to breathe. I'll also get you a prescription for some painkillers, they should help with that and your shoulder.' He stood up to leave, flashing the dancer one last smile, 'The nurse should be in shortly with your medication and your discharge papers.' The young men all thanked him and bowed as the older man left the room.

'Okay, you're never allowed to stay out longer than Yoongi, ever again.' Namjoon said with a faint chuckle as he pulled out his phone and walked into the hall, doubtless to update their manager once again. 'Yeah, at least when I stay up all night I'm in one spot for most of it.' the eldest rapper said giving his youngest dongsaeng a pointed look. Hoseok wasn't about to argue, he was disappointed in himself, he usually knew his body so well, he knew when he'd pushed himself too far, when muscle aches were something more sinister but this time he'd lead himself straight to the emergency room and he didn't realise until it was too late.

'At least you can go home now hyung, what do you want to watch first?' asked Taehyung, deciding to lighten the mood in the room. 'You choose.' Hoseok replied with a trace of laughter in his voice, 'I'll probably fall asleep.' he added as he let his head rest Jimin's hand which was gently massaging his aching shoulder. They all turned to the door as they heard it open, unsure of who would enter, the nurse or the leader, it was the latter. 'The nurse is on his way up the hall, do you want me to warm up the car again hyung.' Seokjin flashed the younger man a large smile as he fished the keys out of his pocket to hand over. 'Thank you Joonie.' As the leader left the room once again he held the door open for the nurse to enter, who walked over to the bed greeting all the members with a big smile as he did.

'Hi there, here's your antibiotics and your painkillers, the instructions are on the labels.' he said handing over two boxes which were taken by Yoongi to be placed in his bag. 'And here's the discharge form.' this item being taken by Seokjin who read it before handing to Yoongi to put in the bag along with the medications. The elder man looked to Hoseok in the bed, and then to Seokjin, 'If there are any problems at all don't hesitate to come back okay, but for now just see how the tablets work and get plenty of rest.' The members all nodded in agreement and thanked the nurse as he left and prepared to head home.

Jimin stopped soothing Hoseok's shoulder as Jungkook approached and gently lifted the sick dancer placing him in the wheelchair parked against the wall. Seokjin gave Hoseok's hair a gentle smoothing as he made sure all the members were ready before giving the go-ahead to head to the car. They arrived, met by a smiling Namjoon who had moved to sit in the front passengers' seat, Taehyung returned the wheelchair while the maknae once again helped his sick hyung into the vehicle, everyone reclaiming the positions they had taken on the journey there. The return trip being as equally subdued as the first, the motion of the car once again helping the dancer fall asleep tucked against his hyung's side.

Thankfully Hoseok remained asleep while Jungkook, with Yoongi's help, got him out of the car and carried him to the door and laid him on the couch, Seokjin fetched blankets and pillows and made sure the young man was comfortable before heading to make the members something to eat, chicken and rice for the six of them and some soup for Hoseok. Meanwhile, in the lounge, Yoongi discarded the pillow Jin had placed under Hoseok's head in favour of resting the man's head in his lap, Taehyung sitting at the other end of the couch lightly stroking his hyung's leg while Jimin and Jungkook sat on the floor in front of the couch so as to be close. Namjoon turned on the TV to whatever channel Taehyung had insisted on, he had been told he was allowed to choose after all, and went to keep the eldest company as he cooked.

A little while later the maknae line and Yoongi were watching some comedy movie Taehyung had decided they would watch when they noticed the leader and the eldest enter, carrying trays of food, Jimin instantly standing to offer assistance. 'Can one of you wake him up please.' Jin asked to the three still seated members, Yoongi nodded and set about completing the task, gently shaking the sleeping man. After a few moments, the eldest rapper had the dancer sitting up between himself and Taehyung, the man still groggily wiping sleep from his eyes when Jin approached him with a bowl.

'You don't have to eat all of it, but you need to at least have some so you can take your tablets. Okay Hobi-ya?' the younger man nodded as he took the bowl from Seokjin, mentally noting that the eldest had evidently let the soup cool before bringing it to him. 'I'll do my best hyung.' he replied weakly from both the sickness and sleep as his eldest hyung placed a kiss on his forehead, 'That's all I want.' Seokjin said softly before sitting down with his own lunch. The men ate as the younger men filled the others in with the plot of the movie, the atmosphere lighter than it had been for most of the day.

They were all pleased to see Hoseok had eaten almost half his soup before showing signs of slowing. 'It's okay if you're finished hyung.' Taehyung said holding out his hand in an offer to accept the bowl which Hoseok quickly passed over. Jin walked over and exchanged the half-empty soup bowl for Hoseok's tablets and the bottle of water he'd brought in with the meals, Taehyung passed them along to the man at his side who took them without complaint before burrowing further into the blanket wrapped around him.

'Still cold?' Yoongi asked, placing a comforting arm around his dongsaeng who just nodded weakly, the elder hated seeing any of his members like this, least of all Hoseok, he was the most upbeat of the group, he was their sunshine. 'How about we run you a nice bath, get you all cleaned up and into bed. How does that sound?' the eldest asked from where he was sat turning his head to Namjoon after the dancer had agreed to the plan, the leader leaving to go and run the bath, Jimin following him for fear the elder might not complete the task satisfactorily.

Jimin's fears were well founded when he saw the leader just turn on the hot tap and add a splash of bubble bath. 'Aish Joonie-hyung, you can do better than that.' the young dancer laughed as he stepped around the taller man to the bath, pouring in more bubble bath as well as some bath salts Seokjin had purchased for relieving muscle tension. While the water was running, Jimin retrieved the candles and matches he stored in the cupboard under the sink and lit some scented candles that he placed around the edge of the tub. 'Wow, next time I want a bath I think I'll ask you to sort it for me.' the leader laughed as he patted Jimin on the back as the younger bent to turn off the taps. 'Anytime hyung.' the younger said with a large grin as they both left the bathroom and returned to the lounge.

Upon seeing the two men return Seokjin assumed the bath was ready and walked over to Hoseok where he helped the man emerge from his blanket cocoon. 'Think you can walk to the bathroom?' the eldest asked brushing the dancer's hair out of his eyes, the younger man nodding. With Seokjin's help, the rapper shakily got to his feet, his arm around his hyungs shoulder his hyung's arm around his waist. The two men slowly and carefully walked into the hall, leaving the others to watch whatever movie the maknaes had put on now.

They were about six feet away from the bathroom door when the weakness in Hoseok's legs finally caught up to him, leaning into Jin more and more heavily until the eldest would practically have to drag him to advance. 'Kookie-ya.' he called loudly yet softly, so as to the let the others know it wasn't an emergency and spare Hoseok all the prying eyes that would follow the maknae. When Jungkook arrived he was hesitant to hold the man up by his injured shoulder so instead swapped places with Seokjin and carried the sick dancer into the bathroom sitting him on top of the closed toilet seat.

They were all family, they had seen each other change countless times so Hoseok was hardly uncomfortable with being undressed in front of his brothers, it was needing help undressing in the first place that was the sticking point, he felt so burdensome and he hated it. With a silent instruction from Seokjin's gaze, the maknae hoisted up his hyung and lowered him into the bath, the heat from the water offering instant relief to the tension the man didn't know he was holding in his muscles. Jungkook stood up by the bathroom door while Seokjin crouched by the tub stroking a finger across Hoseok's cheek. 'I'll let you relax for a bit okay, I'll be back in a bit to help you clean up.' Seokjin was surprised to see Hoseok's head snap to him as he said that, his eyes fluttering between him and Jungkook.

'Stay, please. I'd like the company.' Hoseok knew he couldn't talk a lot in his current condition, but he liked being spoken too, he hated the thought of just laying in the bath in silence. Both men happily agreed, Junkook locked the bathroom door and sat on the toilet seat facing his hyung, Seokjin sat on the edge of the bath, using a cup to pour a steady stream of warm water over the dancer's aching shoulder. The men sat there for some time, the youngest filling most of the silence while the oldest helped the dancer wash his hair, they didn't realise quite how long they'd been there until Seokjin noticed Hoseok starting to shiver, the water no longer warm enough for the sick man.

Jungkook helped the rapper out of the bath and helped him to dry off while Seokjin fetched some clothes for him to change into, returning with another large woollen sweater, this time Namjoon's and a pair of Hoseok's thickest sweatpants. The dancer, feeling somewhat refreshed from his bath, managed to get dressed mostly unaided, mainly needing someone to lean on when he feared he would lose his balance. Reassured by Hoseok's performance in getting himself changed, Seokjin decided it would be worth trying to walk back to the bed again, and so with his arms firmly around the younger man, they walked into the hall once again, Jungkook not far behind.

They were walking down the corridor when Jin felt Hoseok's body tugging against his arms, scared that the man's legs were giving out he was confused to see that Hoseok could stand, he was just turning towards the door too soon. This wasn't his room, this was Seokjin and Yoongi's, that's when the eldest realised what was happening. 'Do you want to sleep in my room Hobi-ya?' the younger man nodded and looked to his hyung with a faint smile. Seokjin dismissed the maknae with a tilt of his head as he opened his bedroom door and lead the sick man inside, lying him down in the eldest's bed.

The singer pulled the blanket up around Hoseok as he himself got changed into something more appropriate for bed, the dancer's eyes lighting up when he approached the bed and crawled in next to the sick man. Once Seokjin had settled in, Hoseok turned to his hyung, burying his head in the older man's chest, feeling two long arms wrap around him, one hand found its place on the small of his back rubbing small smoothing circles while the other ran through his hair. 'Thank you hyung.' he whispered, knowing he need not say it any louder, he was met with a kiss placed on his temple as his hyung pulled him in even closer.

Seokjin knew the moment Hoseok had fallen asleep, he could tell by how the dancer's breathing changed and how his body gave little twitches here and there as he drifted off. The singer kept his hands performing the same motions they had as Hoseok was awake, listening to each of the youngers pained breaths, wishing he could do something to make it be over right now, even if it meant trading places. Even though the sound of Hoseok's discomfort saddened Seokjin, the rhythmic breaths in the silent room were enough for the singer to join his dongsaeng in sleep.


End file.
